The little knight and the hunter
by HarveyR1
Summary: Historia de MKxSamus
1. Chapter 1: El conflicto

Era una tarde en la mansion smash todos regresaban de un largo dia de peleas y fuegos artificiales.

-Me pateaste

-Tu me pisaste primero

Discutian en el pasillo dos peliazules uno era un mercenario y el otro un principe, con los nombres de ike y marth.

Marth:Yo no lo hize a proposito

Ike:Yo si jaja.

Marth: ¬¬( le mete el pie a ike)

Ike:aaaaaaaaah...me las pagaras

comenzo una pelea que llamo la atencion de todos en la mansion, le echaban porras a cada uno,-vamos marth, gritaban a la derecha, -vamos ike, resonaba en la izquierda

-Hey chicos, calma

Se escuco una voz que venia de un chico de pelos castaños, ojos azules, que usaba ropas verdes que llevaba consigo una espada y un escudo ademas de todo un arsenal de armas, se llama link.

Link: Dejen las peleas para mañana, ahora vallanse a sus cuartos y ls veo en la cena ok?

Ike: ME VOY SEÑOR MANDON...ME RETIRO PRINCESA AYAYAYA UY SI UY SI JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Marth:Yo tambien me voy ja.

Se retiraron los dos jovenes a su cuarto (lamentablemente lo compartian)

Pit: Que le paso a esos dos.

Link: Lo d siempre

Pit: oh, ya veo, link no nos quieres acompañar a mario, peach, samus, zelda y yo a ver una pelicula en la sala?

Link:Claro, no tengo nada que hacer.

Pit: Pues vamos, antes de que empiece.

Se dirigian corriendo a buscar a las chicas para ir a la sala mientras que en la sala habian ciertos asuntos de dos bolitas rivales.

-Muy bien viejo amigo este es el final.

-poyo poyo

-Ahora elige...la cancion xDD

Eran kirby y meta knight jugando guitar hero, el primero era un pequeño caballero azul que usaba una capa y no le gustaba mostrar su rostro por eso lo cubria con una mascara, el segundo era el pequeño cocinero jugueton rosado jeje.

-(silbido)Muevanse vamos a ver una pelicula.

Decia una chica que no se podia reconocer porque estaba en su armadura tecnologica, solo se lograban ver sus claros ojos azules a traves del casco pero nada mas era la caza recompensas Samus A.

MK: Obligame...

Samus:(Le apunta con el power beam a la cara) MUE-VE-TE.

MK:NOOOOOOOO...

Samus lo tomo con su grap beam y lo lanzo hasta el jardin que estaba antes de la sala e hizo lo mismo con kirby.

MK:Maldicion...

Samus:Tomen sus cosas (les tiro sus videojuegos rompiendose al chocar contra el suelo)

MK: AHH, AHHH, SE QUEDO PARALIZADO VIENDO COMO se iban al caño todos sus ahorros del año pasado

MK:(Toma la pelicula) No debiste hacer eso, tomo el DVD Y la pelicula, extendio su capa y los perdio en un plano intradimensional.

-como pudiste decian dos chicas una de pelos castaños y ojos azules y otra de cabellos dorados y ojos azules.

Link: Meta Knight no crees que exageraste.

Pit: Si, amigo (lo decia con un tono de sarcasmo)

Samus:(le pone el power beam en la cara y lo lleva contra la pared) contare hasta tres para que me devuelvas esa pelicula y el dvd 1...2

MK:O SI NO..

Samus: ya veras...3, te lo adverti.

Tomo a meta knight lo lanzo al aire y le pego con el power beam haciendolo golpear el piso.

Samus: No me das nada de miedo pequeñin.

MK: PE-QUE-ÑIN.

Samus: SI.

MK:PE-QUEEE-ÑIN

Samus: Eso dije...(se estaba poniendo nerviosa)

MK:PEEE-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-ÑIIIIIIN?

Pit: Samus, estas en problemas

El meta knight se puso enojado, sus ojos se pusieron rojos como la sangre y su espada, galaxia, estaba brillando mas que nunca, sobrevolo a samus y le pego una patada en la cara, luego cuando cayo la tomo de los hombros y volo hasta las nubes saliendo por una pequeña ventana en el techo luego dejo de aletear y se dejaron caer al vacio.

Samus:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh hhhhh no detente por favor...

MK:HMPH

Samus se movia bruscamente para que este la soltara pero no desistia, luego meta knight cerro las alas tomando asi el doble de velocidad.

Samus:No deteeeeeeeeeeeente vamos a chocar contra el suelo.

MK:Diras tu, yo solo te usare como amortiguador.

Samus:que nooooooooooooooooooooooooo (nada lo detendra ya que no se lastimara)

Samus pensaba que era el fin, vio la ventanilla de la mansion pero noto que meta knight no le apunto a la ventanila

Samus: No lo lograras.

MK: Claro que si.

Chocaron en el techo y lo atravesaron asi como los 4 pisos de la mansion smash a lo que todos notaron las nubes de polvo y restos en los diferentes niveles y por fin llegaron a la salaterminaron medio metro a la izquierda de donde salieron antes.

Notaron que el power suit de samus estaba roto, el casco ni se diga estaba dstruido le faltaban partes de cristal en una parte del ojo.

MK LA PATIO Y CHOCO CONTRA LA PARED, LUEGO LA TOMO DE LA BARBILLA, ESTABA POR DAR EL GOLPE DE GRACIA CUANDO VIO en esa parte que faltaba cristal uno de los azules ojos de samus y se conmovio noto que le salio una lagrima, este se puso a dudar sobre sus principios.

Link: META KNIGHT YA BASTA...

NO RESPONDIA, SE QUEDO VIENDO A SAMUS SIN BAJAR EL ARMA.

Samus: a...aaadelante..hazlo.

MK: ESTA BIEN... los envolvio en su capa.

LINK: META KNIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO


	2. Chapter 2:El gran anuncio de Master Hand

Link: Demonios, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, no, debi haber interferido.

Pit: Calma ami-

Link:-calma, calma!? como quieres que me calme segure la asesino mientras tu dices que me calme.

Zelda:Link, eso no puede pasar.

Peach: Si tranquilo

Link: Claro que si, no viste sus ojos, tenian sed de sangre, aaaaaaaaaaah (mientras tiraba el sofa y pateaba la puerta).

Zelda le dio una cachetada bien pero bien dada xD.

Zelda: ahora calmate, y vamos a buscarlos.

MIENTRAAAAAAAS...

MK:...LO...LO SIENTO...

Samus: y ahora quieres hablar eeeh? oye, escucha me da igual lo que me digas

MK: No debi perder el control asi, un caballero no deberia...no...no soy un caballero...

Samus: Cuando comenzaste? ¬¬

MK: No se ni porque te hablo mientras tu me insultas...

Samus:Bueno, pero yo rompi tu consola (mientras se quitaba el casco y dejaba lucir su cabellera rubia).

MK: Eso no importa...no debi golpearte y debi detenerme antes de hacer mi ataque estelar.

Samus:...

MK:Te dejo aqui (en la enfermeria), de todos modos no quieres hablarme.

Se retiro deprimido el caballero.

Samus:...META KNIGHT ESPERA...

MK: AAAAH?

Samus: Yo...yo te perdono.(la manera de hablar de meta knight y de no dejar en frente su ego antes que los demas conmovio a samus, no tenia el habito de presumir y ademas reconocio su error)

Samus Se intento parar pero no pudo

Samus: aaaaaaah...me duele.

MK:¿?...(

Meta knight toma a samus de los hombros otra vez y le retiro el power suit, la llevaba en sus pequeños brazos hasta que la dejo en la puerta de su habitacion donde entro y se hizo un escaner de salud.

PC: Daño considerable en craneo, y grave en pecho y piernas del usuario

MK: Estaras bien...(mientras le miraba el labio roto y movimientos encogidos)

Samus: SI...AHH...no puedo moverme.

De repente se escucho un portazo entrando al cuarto de samus.

:Tu le hiciste esto a ella?

MK:SUELTAME...

: FALCON...PUNCH, no le vuelvas a hacer eso, ella es especial.

Samus: si...ahh...especial cuando estoy en daños criticos falcon ¬¬.

: ahh...pues...ahh...ahhhh

Samus: Largo de aqui, ademas yo no tengo nada que ver contigo.

: pero...

Samus: FUERAAAAAAA...AHH.

Samus: Estas bien meta knight.

MK:AHH...SI...AHHHH, (se ponia una mano en la cara ya que su mascara se habia roto).

Samus:Quitate la mano de la cara, no me digas...que tambien eres egocentrico...

MK:NO, NO ES ESO (se envolvo en su capa y se fue)

Samus:(Suspiro) sabia que no habia ninguno para estar al lado de alguien herida...

MK:BU

Samus:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aahhhhhhhhhhhh

MK:AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA te asuste ajajajaja.

Samus: estoy recuperandome no hagas eso.

MK:Traje algo que quizas te sirva

Samus:oh, gracias

MK Le dio a samus dos maxitomates, los cuales le ayudaron a recuperarse mas rapido

MK:Y BIEN?

Samus:(salta de la cama) ja, mucho mejor solo que ahora ando adolorida como que hubiera hecho ejercicios jeje.

MK:Vamos es hora de cenar.

Llegan al comedor...

Link toma a MK Con su hookshot y le dice: no vuelvas a hacer eso jamas.

Samus se puso su power suit y LE TOCO A LINK EL HOMBRE Y LE DIO CON EL GRAPPLNG BEAM ELECTROCUTANDOLO

Link: que te pasa?

Samus: El me ayudo a recuperarme ustedes ni siquiera fueron a asomarse.

Link:aaaahhh...lo siento meta knight te juzgue mal.

MK: No te preocupes...

MH: ESTE ES EL GRAN ANUNCIO QUE LES IBA A DECIR...

todos: que sera, wow, etc.

MH:HAREMOS...

TODOS:QUE...

MH:UNA...

TODOS:OH DIOS

MH:GRAN FIESTA CELEBRANDO EL MEJOR TORNEO QUE HEMOS TENIDO HASTA AHORA..

TODOS: WUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Samus: Genial, espero que no sea tar-

Peach y Zelda: vamos de compras, oooooooooohhhhhhhhh sammyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

Samus:de, (suspiro) a comprar?

Peach y Zelda: a comprar n_n


	3. Chapter 3:El gran anuncio de MH Pt 2

Las tres chicas salieron de compras mientras que en la sala.

Marth: Vamos meta knight

MK: No voy a ir asi que no molestes.

Ike:Sigan discutiendo entre ustedes yo ya tengo con quien ir...

Marth: yo tambien ja.

Ike: yo le dire a samus jajajajaja te gane marth.

Marth: ahh pues yoo le dije a zelda asi que te gane porque ya me dijo que si

MK: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, PELEANDO POR ESTUPIDECES COMO SIEMPRE?.

IKE Y MARTH: CALLATE SEÑOR ABURRIDO.

MK: Veran como consigo con quien ir antes que ustedes y si, significa que ire ¬¬.

Marth:valla valla.

Mientras en el centro comercial...

Samus: Este, esta bien...

Zelda y peach: NOP...

Vendedor: Ya son todos los vestidos...

Zelda y peach: Vuelve a probarte el primero o-o

Despues de varias horas de compras por fin regresan a la casa

Samus: no pense que ir a comprar iba a ser tan agotador...

Zelda: ja, por favor si solo fuimos a comprar unos vestidos

MK:Hola y buenas tardes.

Zelda y peach: Buenas tardes.

Samus: Hola

Zelda y peach: arreglaremos nuestors vestidos y despues vamos con el otro asunto.

Samus:ok jejeje...por favor tienes que ayudarmeeeeeeeeeeeee!

MK:A QUE?

Samus: comenzaran a preguntarme con quien voy a ir y me llevaran con cada uno en la mansion y despues volveran a llevarme con cada uno por favooooooooor. ;_;

MK:Tal vez...pueda ir contigo, eso si tu quieres? :3 Decia ruborizado nuestro pequeño amiguito.

Samus: Seria una gran idea, gracias meta knight.

MK: No hay de que...

Marth: y bien?

MK: Ya tengo con quien ir...

Ike: En serio?

MK:SIP.

Marth: y quien es la afortunada(nomedigas).

MK:Samus...

Marth:queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Ike:queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

Ike:como te pudo aceptar a ti y a mi no ¬¬.bien, ire solo ;_;.

Cada chico en la mansion le preguntaba a samus que si queria ir con el a lo que respondia con :-ya tengo con quien ir.

Luego llego la gran fiesta jeje, abia todo lo que te puedes imaginar (alcohol, marihuana *¬* ok, no xD)

Algunos chicos estaban bailando mientras que otros estaban aburridos y sentados como meta knight y samus.

Samus: yyyyyyyyy..bien.

MK:Que?

Samus: como la estas pasando?

MK: (Suspiro) aburrido ._.

Samus:= vallamos afuera ok?

MK:mE PARECE UNA BUENA IDEA :/ JEJE.

Ike:marth, la bolita y la cazadora samus...*¬* salieron al jadin.

Marth: que en serio? quien sabe que tramaran.

Ike: vamos a ver.

Marth:calmate y diviertete busca a alguien con quin charlar o bailar, mira alli esta peach jaja.

Ike: hmph...esta bien. Cuando se fue el principe ike se dirigio a la ventana y estaba observando a samus y meta knight.

Ike: Bromilla del dia: los dejare afuera jejejeje...

Comenzo a llover y ike no se habia fijado y cerro la puerta con llave.

MK: Mejor vamos adentro...

Samus: si, nos vamos a mojar.

Samus noto que estaba cerrada la puerta a lo que ike en la ventana se fijaba con una risa.

Samus: demonios no abre (patea la puerta y todo).

MK: Dejame intentar.

Samus y meta knight intentaro y no pudieron y se quedaron afuera en el jardin jaja.

MK: Tienes frio?

Samus: que?, yo no(mientras temblaba un poco).

MK:MMMMMM...Se le puso en las piernas (estaban sentados en el suelo) y extendio sus alas para taparlos de la lluvia,ademas hacia un viento frio feroz.

Mk:ahora?

Samus: Mucho mejor (se le escurria algo de maquillaje de la cara.

Samus, no lo sabia y no lo queria entender pero sentia una atraccion por meta knight por su actitud y demas cosas que hizo a lo largo que se conocieron, ademas este no era un libro abierto que podrias tomar y leer, el no no le decia nada a nadie.

Samus:(ruborizada)eeeehh...mk

MK:SI?

Adentro...

Ike: Marth tienes que ver esto...

Ike: Marth?

Lo estuvo buscando mientras los otros dos desarrollaban una conversacion larga y sin sentido hasta que...

Samus:porque? traes esamascara mk?

MK:HMPH?, Bueno es por que sin ella no pedo ser un caballero respetado.

Samus:Porque? acaso eres feo? jiji.

MK: QUE? CLARO QUE NO?

Samus: anda no te apenes.

MK: Que no me apene? no soy yo quien esta ruborizado amiga..¬¬

Samus: oh, si jiji.

Samus y el se acercaron n poquito por el frio, hasta que samus...

MK:NO, NO QUE HACES.

Samus:...se ruborizaba mas.

MK:Detente...

Samus levantaba su mascarita levemente para poder ver su verdadero rostro...

Samus:eres...eres...

MK:Ridiculo, no me veas asi ;_;

Samus: no claro que no, eres hermoso y le dio un beso en los labios...

Ike:Marth ven a ver...

MK:Samus...

Samus:Perdon...no debi...disculpame.

MK:...(El sentia hermoso ese momento a pesar de todo el se habia conmovido por sus hermosos ojos azules).no te disculpes...fue...

Samus:Ridiculo, lo se. :(

MK: No, hermoso. Se le acerco y le dio otro beso mientras la abrazaba con sus alas, y esta solo le seguia la corriente..

Mientras...

Ike: hasta q te encontre

Marth:que?

Ike: ven a ver rapido...jajajajajaja.

se fueron a la ventana pero ike no habria los ojos por la risa de que los abia dejado a fuera pero marthvio y se qued paralizado y tartamudeando, ike desenllavo la puerta, luego vio la escena de los dos personajes...

Ike: :O no, puede, ser

En eso entraron meta knight y samus y se dirigian a la mesa cuando vieron a ike y marth paralizados viendo la ventana, el segundo con la boca abierta...

MK:Te pueden entrar moscas jajajaja...(le cierra la boca)

En la mesa estaban esperando peach y zelda, cuando se toparon con la inesperada sorpresa de que meta knight la acompañaba.

Peach:yyyy,,,,,,,,,,,,,como la pasan.

Zelda: SI, como se sienten?

Samus:genial *¬*

Mk: De maravilla *¬*

Los dos no se apartaban la mirada.

Peach:Zelda, vamos a darnos un retoque (le hace un guiño para que entiende que es para dejarlos solos).

Zelda:OHHHHHHH, SI Un retoque jeje..

Samus: si, vallanse, como sea...

Pasaron los dos alli, meta knight se fue a poner a lado de samus, se le acercaba cada vez un poquito mas, la otra se ruborizaba y tambien se le acercaba.

Samus:quieres...tu sabes, ponerte en mis piernas n_n

MK:Oh...esta bien jeje n_n

La fiesta termino, los dos las pasaron genial y se dirigian a sus cuartos.

MK:Bueno...te veo mañana?

Samus:Yo pensaba...tal vez...casualmente, MH se llevo a pikachu a la veterinaria y no lo ha recogido sino hasta mañana,pensaba...

MK:que si me quedo?...mmmmmm...jaja, claro que si amiga...

Samus:ya no me digas amiga, ya somos mas que amigos...jijiji

Se dirigieron al cuarto pero MK No vio ninguna cama extra asi que se tiro al suelo

MK:Buenas noches...

Samus:Nop...aqui señalaba un espacio de la cama.

MK:Pero es tu cama...

Samus: Nuestra jijijijiji...

MK Se acosto y samus tambien y los dos se dispusieron a dormir, dandose un eso de buenas noches hehe.


End file.
